Taylor's story
by swiftstar13
Summary: Set in eclipse. Taylor is a newborn changed by Victoria for her army, but she doesn't agree with Victoria. So she finds the Cullens. The thing is, Taylor wasn't very normal before but she definitely isn't now. (This is my first fanfic and I'm rubbish at summaries)
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I ran through the forest, my hair flying behind me in the wind. I loved this feeling of the speed and strength that I have recently acquired. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran as fast as I could to get away from my captors.

As soon as I woke up from the three days of agony I knew there was something different about me, even more than before. The strength. The speed. But most importantly, my new craving for...blood.

**They **tried to explain it all to me but somehow I **knew** what they were really doing. I **knew **I shouldn't be part of this. So I ran.

At first they tried to follow and catch me but after a couple of miles they turned back and gave up. I knew I had to keep running but I just didn't know where. That is until I got a message from my mother.

All she said were 3 simple words. "Find the Cullens". That's all she said but somehow I knew where to go. It's like my legs had a mind of their own.

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed when I saw that I was nearing a beautiful white mansion. That's when I realised I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to 'the Cullens'. What would they be like?

"I should just say it straight out", I thought to myself. "There's no point in trying to figure out a way to tell them".

As I got to the door I raised my hand to knock on the door. Then I put it back down. What would they think of me just appearing on their doorstep? Before I had time to think about it or change my mind I quickly raised my hand and knocked on the door.

The door was quickly opened by a lady with caramel lock and golden eyes. "Hello", she said. "Can I help you with anything honey?"

"This is the hard bit", I thought to myself. Before I could gather the courage I need to answer her, 6 other vampires stood behind her. There was also 1 human which I guessed must have been Bella.

I swallowed hard, "I-I'm here to pass a m-message". They were all looking at me expectantly. I did the only thing that popped into my mind.

"Victoria is after **her**", I said pointing at Bella.

* * *

**This is more of a taster chapter to see if anyone is interested so if you're reading then : thanks for reading! If anyone like this story so far and is interested then please leave a review, that would really help! **

M.M


	2. Meet Taylor

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. **

**To anyone reading : here's chapter 2!**

* * *

** T POV :**

I heard a frightened gasp and looked up to see 8 shocked faces staring at me with interest.

"You'd better come in", said a man with light blonde hair and gold eyes. What's with the gold eyes? I thought they're meant to be red?!

As I followed them in I had a chance to look around. The house was beautiful and very spacious. As I was looking around I also made note of the exits in case I had to leave quickly - just a habit I guess.

They all either sat or stood by the couch while I took a seat on the armchair directly opposite.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella."

"I know", I whispered.

At this they all looked suddenly very interested. I shook my head,"I'm Taylor."

I caught the quick movement as the all glanced towards the vampire, Edward, who shrugged. If I had been human I would definitely have missed it. Now they were definitely interested.

Suddenly Jasper gasped. Everyone turned towards him with concern. "What's wrong Jasper?" Alice asked him gently.

"I tried to use my gift to calm her down but it sort of...bounced off and effected me instead", he said in shock.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. "Why don't you tell us about yourself and how you know about Victoria?" asked Carlisle with a gentle smile. I nodded.

"Before I was changed by Victoria I was a demigod, a daughter of Athena-"

"But demigods and greek gods are just myths!", boomed Emmett before I could continue.

"So are you", I replied. "now let me continue with my story!"

I heard chuckles around the room and smiled. "As I was saying, before I was changed I was - I guess I still am, my mother won't change- a demigod. Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"When I was 13 I ran away from home because my dad didn't want me. He had started a new family and said that I was scaring them with all of the monsters that I was attracting as a demigod. I used to live in Vancouver with my dad so when I was running away I ended up running south towards Seattle. That's how I came upon Victoria.

"As you probably know people have been recently disappearing in Seattle. Well they have been changed by Victoria for her newborn army. Her army that's created for your destruction".

I stopped here and let the news sink in. 8 shocked face were staring at me. Again.

Jasper was the first to recover. "You said you were a newborn, but you don't look like one. For example your eyes are grey not red. You're also in a room with a human but don't look like you mind. I mean you haven't even tried to attack her".

"Ever since I woke up from the transformation I knew there was something different about me. I didn't have the same red eyes as the others, but then again neither do you. I have the same stormy grey eyes as my mother's. I also **knew **things. I **knew** what Victoria's plan was even though she didn't tell us and I didn't like it. I think that my knowledge has something to do with my mom being the goddess of wisdom. Maybe it's some sort of gift. I think that my eye colour has something to do with my knowledge.

"I can't say its easy for me to restrain myself from attacking Bella but I don't want to hurt her seeing as you all love her so much. The fact that I haven't fed yet at all since my transformation a couple of days ago doesn't make it any easier.

"As to why you can't use your gifts I think I have an idea. I think that you can't control my emotions and Edward can't read my mind because I have a shield - knowledge has to be protected".

"Wait you haven't hunted at ALL yet?" Asked Carlisle.

"No I never really had a chance, but I also didn't want to be a monster. I knew you had a different diet so I wanted to find out more".

Edward looked at me and said, "how did you know what Jasper's and my gift is?"

"I told you I **know **things. I also know that Alice can see the future but I'm not sure if she can see mine".

"Can you Alice?"

"No", she sighed in frustration after trying for a couple seconds.

"Anyway, I'd better be going. It was nice meeting you", I said nearing the door.

"Wait", Esme stopped me. "Where will you go? Why don't you just stay here with us?"

* * *

**Right that was Chapter 2! If you liked it or have any improvements for methen please review and let me know! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. **

**Enjoy Chapter 3**

* * *

Esme said that as soon as we finished discussing our plans for defence she would take me on my first hunting trip. I wasn't sure how that was going to turn out but Emmett said its fun.

I decided that I want to stay with the Cullens for a while and try their diet. I liked it better than the 'traditional' vampire diet, I didn't have to be a monster.

We were all sitting listening to Jasper talk through ideas about defence. It turns out that Jasper has had the most experience with newborns in the past than anyone else and his scars prove that.

I was sitting on the edge of the couch listening to Jasper when Esme comes and sits next to me. I can't help but tense up. I'm not used to such close contact. When she tried to hug me I flinched away instinctively.

"Sorry I'm not used to contact with other people", I mumbled. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Its okay honey", she soothed as she pulled me into a gentle embrace."Are you nervous about your first hunting trip?"

By this time we were the only ones left in the room with the discussion finished. It had been decided that we would train with the wolves tomorrow evening. The wolves had agreed to help and protect Bella and I couldn't wait to meet them.

I rested my head on Esme's shoulder. "Very nervous", I replied. "I was going to ask you for some tips. I don't exactly feel like embarrassing myself in front of everyone".

She chuckled softly, "you'll be fine as long as you just follow your instincts".

I sat there enjoying the comfortable silence just as much as Esme was. I knew her past and I knew how much she wanted to be a mother so I decided that this is what I will try to be to her, a daughter.

* * *

**Thats chapter 3. I liked the idea of Esme and Taylor having a mother-daughter moment. Please review and tell me your opinion of my story. I have decided that I will wait until I get around 5 reviews so that I know that people are interested. Thanks for reading and if you are interested then please review! ;)**

M.M


End file.
